Cheshire Grins and Crimson Wins
by LIFE-Anime-DEATH
Summary: Shinji X Oc same OC. Another Shinji Hirako love story, takes place during the 3 year time skip during the Turn Back The Pendulum Arc FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: A Shinji Hirako X OC Love Story, between my OC Kurenai, and Shinji. They're both still in the Seireitei serving as captains. About the title of this story, Cheshire Grins is relating to Shinji's grin that's like a Cheshire cat's meanwhile Kurenai's name means Crimson and this story is about how Shinji slowly wins her heart. This is the story about how Kurenai fell in love with him and what happened in between the stories. Shinji is captain of fifth company and she is captain of tenth. This takes place between the 3 year time skip in the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc. Kisuke is a captain. )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shinji or Bleach (sadly) I'm working on the legal documents for Shinji**

**Claimer: I do own Kurenai, the story plot and the gummy worm I'm eating**

**Chapter one-**

**[Hating you a little less]**

"_**My lips touch your lips my hands on your hips**_

_**What's it gonna take for you to give me my goodnight kiss?"**_

**Midnight Romeo By: Push Play~**

**Kurenai Urahara's POV.**

I'd never like that guy, Shinji Hirako. His irritating grin, his annoying carefree attitude, the way he always had something to say, but the thing I hated about him the most, was he saw _straight_ through me. When I smiled when I was sad, it could deceive everyone but him. When I laughed when I was angry, no one noticed except for him. When I shoved my paper work under the couch no one knew but him. It was always Him. He was always there grinning that damn Cheshire cat grin, taunting me…

And today, was no different. I woke up in my bed as usual, Kurai and Awai were both in wolf form sleeping soundly in the corner of the room. The room was larger than others due to the fact it belonged to Yoruichi Shihoin, my brother and I lived with her right now. It was another day I had to put up with Him. That annoying captain that never ceased to drive me mad. The one who made my time in the Seireitei unbearable…the one who was always somewhere in the back of my mind. Taunting. Vexing. Laughing… _Grinning_.

I took a deep breath, if I could just avoid him things would be fine. But no, he was always there.

**Oh stop complaining about him Kurenai, you know he likes you. **Kurai said chewing on his paw. He was a large black wolf with piercing silverish blue eyes, he had a chain around his neck and two cuffs. He was the more aggressive of the two, he liked fighting and biting the hell out of his victims. His looks were that of a wild, yet elegant wolf…

_**Don't bother Kurai, Kurenai is far to stubborn to acknowledge it. Trust me, I've tried. **_Awai agreed taking Kurai's side in the matter. She was a large white wolf, maybe a size or two smaller than her brother, she had yellow eyes that expressed her emotions well. Some wolves' fur grew a yellow tint, but Awai's always seemed to stay that pristine fur, white as snow and seemingly soft to the touch.

I loved them, they were the physical form of my zanpakuto and they preferred that form. I cared for them, of course, they were annoying and fought with eachother nearly every second. They were nearly as bad as Shinji, demo, I'd given up trying to avoid them. As my zanpaku-to they had constant access to my brain, trust me, it irritated me to no end but with Awai and Kurai, I had to learn to put up with it…because I'd come to accept…they were never leaving.

_He does not like me! He likes MESSING with me. He likes ANNOYING me. He likes FOLLOWING me. He does not LIKE me. And I do not LIKE him.___I told them forcefully to which they ignored completely and continued arguing amongst themselves, I sighed. As I got up and took a shower, allowing the rush of water cascading down my back to calm my thoughts and allow me a small peace…that peace soon ended when I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Kisuke snoring on my bed. I glared at him.

His ash blonde hair stuck up from a pillow of white, while his snores filled the room. His haori was spread out to fall in the shape of his body as I poured the contents of a flower vase on his head. To which he abruptly awoke with a startle.

"OI! KURENAI! I came to wake you up." He said.

"And yet, it's YOUR drool that is on my pillow." I retorted smiling tightly.

"Don't have to be so mean about it. Oh, Shinji told me to tell you-" He began as I grabbed him by the collar of his Shihakusho and threw him out the door, he knew how much that guy annoyed me. Hell, everyone did, only KISUKE took every chance to bring him up just to annoy me…I got dressed in my uniform and slung my Haori on, the sleeves were cropped and I tied a piece of ripped white scarf around it so it hugged my body well. I brushed through my hair and headed out from the window…

_**Kurenai! Can we get some meat today? I've been dying for some meat! **_Awai complained. I walked through the yard, the estate was huge and I finally came to a wall, which I swiftly climbed over.

_You're already dead! _I informed her as she rolled her eyes._ Fine, later today I'll get you some from the market but only on one condition! You bring up the bastard ONCE and no meat for you, got it?_

**Aw, c'mon! That's not fair! You're such a fun sucker! **Kurai complained along with Awai. I rolled my eyes as I entered 10th divisions barracks and found Shinji waiting patiently on the couch. He sat there with his piss yellow blonde hair and wandering light brown eyes… _Che_, (shit) Why did he have to be here? Of course, I shouldn't be surprised, he's just like Kisuke, finding every opportunity to annoy me…he was like a lost puppy following me around…

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Simply to see ya, what else, love?" He asked smirking flirtatiously.

"I'm only going to say this once, call me that again and I'll pay Hiyori to follow you around for a month!" he recoiled at that threat. Hiyori and I were like sisters, and it was a benefit to me because Shinji HATED Hiyori, or rather, feared her. Normally, one would wonder how a guy like him could fear a pig-tailed girl who was 3 inches short of his elbow, but knowing Hiyori, it was obvious why anyone would fear her. It was nice for me because I could usually get him away from me using her as a threat, but today, I could not, because he was unusually persistent today for some odd reason.

"Hai, hai! Just…not Hiyori…anyways, I'm here today to-" He began.

"Annoy me?" I finished.

"Me? Never! I want to take ya on a date…tonight…" he said grinning that damn grin. The Cheshire cat grin that showed off all his teeth…

"Let me think about it…No." I retorted, he had been asking me out for some time now, it all started last year. That's when he went from stalker to mega-stalker. I could never be seen anywhere without the grinning _teme_. (Dumbass) "If you keep asking me I'm gonna get a restraining order on ya." I told him harshly as he ignored me and flash stepped in front of me…

"Ya see, today is different. I'm not leaving until ya say yes." He retorted smirking.

"No, today is no different, because I'm never saying yes." I said, returning the smirk.

"Then I guess it's my lucky day, because that just means I get to be with you…all…day." He said grinning suggestively. "And don't bother setting Hiyori on me, she's on a mission in the world of the living for a week…and if following you around for week is what it takes…" He just kept grinning. Damn he pissed me off. Isn't there some sort of Shinji Repellent I can buy some where?

_**Just accept it, go out with him, we know you like him…it's pretty obvious Kurenai. You don't hide it very well. You act like you hate him, but we all know; there's a thin line between hate and love.**_

Ignoring Awai completely I glared at Shinji. "Shinji you don't understand! I hate you! You're annoying! You may follow me, I don't care, but getting me to say yes? _Ganbayo_…" (Good Luck) I retorted.

"You say ya hate me, but your eyes say differently." He said approached me.

"Yeah? WELL LETS SEE WHAT MY FIST HAS TO SAY ABOUT YOU!" I shouted throwing a punch to which he dodged, and slipped behind me…

"Besides, love me or hate me, I know yer' thinking of me." Shinji said following me to my desk where he laid himself across it keeping me from doing any paper work. That's when he opened his mouth again. "Ya know, the saddest thing in the world is being in love with someone who won't acknowledge that they love ya back." I glared at him.

"Shinji. I. Do. Not. Love. You." I said menacingly, yet, my words had no affect on him. "Now, get off my desk so I can do my paperwork." I hissed as he didn't move an inch.

"Don't you think you should start with that paper work that you've put off and hid under your couch for the last month?" He asked as I sighed, of course he'd know about that too…how did he seem to know about EVERYTHING? I looked towards the light blue piece of furniture that hid my paperwork within it.

That's when the door opened again revealing my newly appointed lieutenant, Sai, when I got my new sixth seat she bumped Sai up to the rank of lieutenant. My new sixth seat was a strawberry blonde named Rangiku Matsumoto, a woman who shared my fondness of sake, but had the attention span of a child. Sai came in, took one look at Shinji and shook his head. As he began on the paper work under the couch…did everyone know that I hid half my paper work under there? Apparently so.

"No, there's no use, yer not getting rid of me." Shinji said as he continued grinning at me.

"Hakedake!" (Dickhead) I sneered. "I will NEVER say yes." He sighed and continued to grin.

"I don't mind, because that just means I get to spend more time staring at a beautiful sight…" He retorted as I realized how hopeless this was. I may be stubborn, he was so persistent he could get the head captain to organize a camping trip for the entire Gotei 13!

**He's a persistent one, but I guess, with someone as stubborn as you Kurenai, you need to be persistent. You could be lost in a foreign land for a year just because you're too stubborn to ask for directions. Kurenai, you're TOO stubborn. **Kurai noted.

_I am not stubborn, I'm right!_

"With you it's all about winning, and this date is the first step to my first win…" He said. Winning?

"Winning what?" I asked.

"You…" He retorted as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not saying yes! And I'm not a prize you can just win." I told him harshly.

"Ah, we're just like an old married couple aren't we?" He said.

"I don't like the simile, I've come to discover you're full of crap Shinji." I snapped.

"You and Hiyori tell me that everyday, but behind all of your words…there's love." He said infuriating me further. He never gives up. "You may be thinking I never give up and it's true, but that's just because I could never give up on someone I can't go a day without thinking about…"

"You sound like some sort of cheesy Christmas special…"

_He really never will give up will he? This is becoming a matter of pride to me. I won't surrender either!_

_**Kurenai, eventually one of you will have to give in and you and I both know that Shinji never will.**_

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! The poor boy, he's so in love with someone too stubborn to admit her own-**

_Stop RIGHT there Kurai, I don't have ANY feelings towards him except for hate! And that's NOT going to change! He's infuriating and all he has is an obsession, it will go away eventually! I'm sure of it!_

"You know, eventually you'll have to use the bathroom and I'll slip away." I retorted, he was still lounged across my desk and I was still glaring at him while Sai was in his own little world…

"Maybe I'll have to bring you will me." He said, uh-uh, that was NOT going to happen. The door opened once again revealing Lisa. Lieutenant to Shunsui. She was in her usual uniform and had the Yaoi magazine she usually carried, she used it more as a weapon against her taicho rather than a real form of entertainment.

"I'm here to pick up the paper work." She said, "Why is-?"

"Shinji is being a persistent jackass and won't leave me alone until I say yes to a date. And because that will never happen he is going to follow me until the end of time I suppose. As annoying as it is, I doubt he would leave me alone even if I DID go on a date with him. So I'm stuck with him…if you want him, take him." I said as I stuck a FOR SALE sign on him. Which he looked at, tore off, and threw away.

"No thanks, I got an annoying captain of my own to look after." Lisa said as she left.

"Shinji, it's been three hours already. Don't you have paper work of your own to do?" I asked.

"You're much more important to me Kurenai." He said as I glared not amused. "Listen, one date! That's it. If you don't have a good time, I promise never to bother you…ever again. Just one chance Kurenai." He said with pleading eyes…I bit my lip…

_**The only reason you don't say yes is because you're afraid you WILL have a good time.**_

_THAT IS NOT IT! It's just…I…Well…I…You see…It's…_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **Kurai burst out laughing.

"Fine…" I said, "Tonight, eight." His grin grew wider if possible, as he kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear…

"I knew you cared…" He shunpoed out as I blushed madly…DAMN HIM! He was too charming for his own good…and I hated that about him. The way he could control me, he could see through me…I was like a window to him, and I hated it. I hated the way he could make me feel…the way he could make me blush with no effort…the way he could always get his way with me…

**That Night-**

"KURENAI! I HEAR MY KURENAI-CHAN HAS FINALLY SAID YES!" Yoruichi's childish voice shouted as the door slammed open. Hitting the wall with a force I was sure would knock it over. Yoruichi stood there in her shinigami uniform. "I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM! Well, actually, everyone did, but everyone also knew you were too stubborn to admit it! But you two are so cute together we knew it was fate and you two had to end up together eventually!" I hung my head…Yoruichi would forever be Yoruichi.

"What are you planning on wearing?" Rangiku asked entering the room.

"Jeans, a shirt, and a jacket." I told them they gasped…as I rolled my eyes.

"No you're not! You're wearing this!" Yoruichi said shoving an outfit in my face.

"Nuh-uh! Ain't gonna happen!" Yet, despite my protests, I found myself shoved into a white short sleeve cut out dress, it was white and there were cuts in the sleeves, and around the stomach area. Then there was a two black leather strapped belt with a silver belt buckle high heel platform sandals and a dark colored jacket. They put up my hair in a messy yet elegant way with a few pieces of hair framing my face.

"There!" Rangiku said smiling at me. I blushed at the two of them…

"C'mon! He'll be waiting!" They called grabbing my arms and pushing me out the door.

I approached the area I was supposed to meet Shinji, it was a shopping area in the Seireitei he was standing there wearing a white 2 buttoned jacket with a soft silhouette and rounded shoulders, slim legged white dress pants and a black dress shirt with a dark purple and black tie. Yoruichi totally did this on purpose…she totally matched our outfits on purpose…he had this white hat on too, it looked like a fedora and knowing Shinji, it probably was, he turned to me grinning like mad.

In his hand he held a single purple calla lily…I blushed. _HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW THOSE WERE MY FAVORITES? NO! HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME? _The lily was beautiful and started with black and were purples at the tips, there was a few tiny green stripes jutting out from the center though, it was beautiful. He looked amazing in that suit…GAWD!

_**True love…he cares about you, and he doesn't know EVERYTHING about you. You just think so because you want to think he's annoying when really, you know deep down he's in love with you just as much as you're in love with him. Don't deny is Kurenai…you know it's true…**_

"I didn't know what you're favorite flowers were so I just grabbed this, they remind me of you, beautiful, but can be extremely dangerous. I did know the color was your favorite though." He said keeping that grin on his face. "I only got one though, see those green streaks? It's unique and rare, just like you." He was horribly cliché, yet it was charming and I couldn't help but smile as I took it…

"Thanks Shinji…" I said biting my lip trying to conceal my blush… "I guess I never really told you, but calla lilies are my favorite…" And of course, he knew the flower was perfect…just like him. I didn't dare tell him that though, he grinned with satisfaction as he held out a hand…I took it.

"First, we're going shopping, I know you hate dresses." He said guiding me inside a store. "Pick out whatever you want. You'll look great in anything I'm sure." He told me…

"You're flattering me Shinji, and you don't have to do this." I said.

"But I want to…" He retorted as he held out an outfit. And shoved me into a dressing room, the outfit was a short sleeve cut out shirt with overlapping neckline, a pair of bleached out black holed leggings with a skirt over it and a pair of high heels. It was once again Perfect. Only proving more and more that Shinji knew me far too well…I felt discouraged, he knew so much about me, yet, I barely knew anything about him. We've known eachother for the same amount of time, and yet…he still knows so much about me.

"Ya look gorgeous." He told me as he took my arm. "C'mon, dinner awaits…"

…

The table was elegant and was in a private place we could just hang out and talk…

"I feel discouraged. You know so much about me, yet I barely know anything about you…" I said.

"What do you want to know? My birthday's May Tenth, I'm 176 cm. I like salmon sushi and takoyaki, soumen, nikuma's, miso soup, onigiri, udon, yakisoba, aburi, sum, and pan. I like eating oden in the summer and ohagi in the fall. And I hate cooking." He told me as I laughed.

"You like food…" I stated, "But what else? What area of the Rukongai did you come from? What was your life like before you became a shinigami?" I asked, "Did you have many friends there?"

"Area 70 of the northern Rukongai. I was only there for four weeks, I didn't like it there at all. So I came to the soul society where I became a shinigami. What district did you come from?" He asked me.

"I'm surprised you don't know, area 80 of southern Rukongai." I told him. "I had no friends there, in that place, 'friends' would turn on you the second you turned around." He nodded taking that in.

"That explains your violent tendencies." He responded.

"VIOLENT TENDENCIES?" I shouted at him, "I AM NOT VIOLENT!" At that point he was laughing. I couldn't help it as I began laughing with him.

**Kurenai, you are pretty violent.**

_**You're one to talk! All you ever want to do is kill people!**_

**THAT'S NOT TRUE! I LIKE EATING AND SLEEPING TOO!**

_**You're like a baby, you eat, sleep, burp, and complain!**_

**Baby's don't complain! They can't TALK!**

_**Well you cry and whine like a baby!**_

_Would you two please just shut up!_

"Tell me more about yourself, I know you like jazz music, you've always had a thing for that stuff as far as I can remember. I also know you procrastinate doing your paper work until the last possible moment. You also have a way of getting what you want in the end… As much as I hate to admit it, you're also pretty badass when you fight." He grinned at this.

"Ya think I'm badass? Guess that's the closest thing I've ever gotten to a compliment from you." He said.

"Well, you know you're good and you don't need reminders. Besides, you're ego's already too big you don't need any more compliments either…" I told him.

"See, seems you know me pretty well, but as for getting what I want, there's some truth to that, but I know one thing that I want that I still haven't found a way to get." He said as if foreshadowing something.

"What would that be?" I asked him. He just grinned… "Oh c'mon! Just tell me!" He shook his head. To which I rolled my eyes. "I'll add being mean to my list of character traits for you."

"Aww…" He pouted. The waiter finally came by.

"I'll have three imagawayaki, wagashi with the tea and some karumeyaki!" I said as she jotted it down.

"I'll get the tonjiru with some umeboshi." Shinji ordered as the waiter left and he stared at me, "Dessert first?" I nodded, "That's almost as odd as eating oden in the summer…"

"There's logic behind it. You see, if a hollow comes crashing through that wall right now and I'm killed-"

"I'd never let that happened."

"-That's not my point. My point is, IF I'm killed-"

"BUT you won't be because I'm here." I sighed…

"Shinji, just shut up, my point is, if I'm killed-" I covered his mouth before he could speak, "-then I want the satisfaction of knowing I had my dessert. If I'm killed and only ate my dinner, then I would die unsatisfied." I told him as I unclasped his mouth…

"Well, that makes sense." He said. I nodded. Our food came and we ate. Then Shinji ordered some dessert and I ordered some teriyaki and a side dish of edamame and some sake which Shinji and I both drank. All in all, it was a very fun time, that I had to admit…I enjoyed.

We left the restaurant as Shinji said, "C'mon, the gate closes soon." What gate? What gate closes at- Oh no. He wasn't talking about the…oh wow…he was talking about that gate…it stood in front of us the gate was there sure enough, the guards weren't though, only Ukitake stood there.

"You two are looking great tonight. Yoruichi informed me, I got rid of the guards, but you must be back at twelve or you'll be stuck in the world of the living till morning." He said, I was still in shock at the whole thing. The world of the living? Shinji was out doing himself…the senkaimon opened and two hell butterflies flew out, as we walked through the door and found ourselves on the other side…

…

As we listened to some weird music I recognized Shinji had on in his office, "It's called jazz." He informed me as he stood up, offering a hand as he asked me, "Ya wanna dance?" I shook my head.

"No, not really but either way you're gonna make me so I may as well get it over with…" I told him. Of course I had no idea how to dance as Shinji directed me along…

"Step back with yer right foot." I did… "Now kick with your left, step foreword with your left to the original position, kick foreword with your right foot now repeat." I followed his instructions feeling incredibly stupid, ridiculous, and rather immature. "Try holding yer arms straight out from your body and bending them at your elbows, hands pointing up. Swing your arms from your elbow, first to right…then to the left." He instructed, I tripped and we both fell as we laughed…

"You're a good teacher and all but I feel incredibly stupid…" I told him he laughed, most likely at how ridiculous I looked. I didn't blame him…

As if reading my thoughts he said, "I'm not laughing at you…it's just, you're actually really good at this."

"Yeah, if falling ever two seconds is considered good, I'm great." I said as I laughed, he just directed me along as we danced to this odd music, and I did have a great time. We had a few drinks as well as we continued to dance along to this odd music that Shinji seemed to enjoy so much…

The club was animated and full of people, many of them dressed a lot like Shinji. The saxophone played along with the trumpet and other instruments while Shinji spun me around and swung me this way and that.

After that we took a walk, the park was reasonably nice, the trees were tall and grown, the coble stone streets had a nice affect. The gray buildings that towered around us were alight and the air wasn't too cold. I found what everyone was wearing hilarious. It was funny watching them strut around acting like they were cool or whatever. We talked some more about things. Then Shinji went on about wanting to learn how to play the trumpet…that ambition lasted a full hour…

"I wanna learn to play the trumpet…" He said humming to some jazz song.

"Why?" I asked him as he thought…

"There's that one guy, Louis Armstrong, he's the king of jazz." He told me, "I like him.

"You do remember you're _dead_, right?" I reminded him.

"Way to ruin the mood…" He muttered. I think it was around twelve pm when we returned laughing our asses of at some picture of this old lady tripping over her umbrella. We made our ways to the gate when we both heard a loud roar…I guess we should've been expecting it…we unsheathed our swords as we got in position. Then, ten gillians and 2 adjucha hollows came down from the sky…from Hueco Mundo…

"Okay, six for each of us." I said grinning. This was turning out great…a perfect date. "Okay Shinji, I'll tell you, you've already got one win." I told him, as he grinned remembering earlier today.

"Yes, wouldn't it be sad if I died before I got my first kiss from you?" He said.

"No, it wouldn't be sad, and it doesn't matter because you're not going to die, we're both captains we can take care of this…" I told him as he pouted as one hollow swooped down, to which Shinji hitched a ride and sliced through it. Meanwhile I dodged the tail of another hollow, I sliced it off and shunpoed behind it where I swiftly took off it's head. Two more came at us as a claw narrowly missed my head, I hacked through it, while Shinji took care of his second hollow with a quick blow to the head.

"Ookami-no-sono-kurai Higyou-no-ato-Tsuki-zetsumei! Third razor of the night!" I called as three black hardened reishi razors appeared, they were pitch black as I controlled them with my hands slicing another hollow in pieces while Shinji used Hado to destroy his last two gillians. I sliced another into pieces which left us and 2 adjuchas. Adjuchas were in theory, supposed to be captain class…but I hoped that theory was JUST a theory and nothing more…besides, I had faith in Shinji, he was strong and I didn't doubt him.

"Okay, you wanna take Mr. Muscles over there or Mr. Fish face?" I asked him.

"I'll take Mr. Muscles," He told me as I nodded…okay, I had to focus, I couldn't afford to be worrying about Shinji, I had to pay attention! I dodged just in time to keep my head on my shoulders.

"DAMN! You don't waste any time." I muttered as I controlled a blade and attempted to take off it's legs while it dodged and held out it's hand, soon a red light began gathering, I recognized it as a cero. Shinji's head swirled around for just an instant as I held out my hand and began creating a kido. As his head swirled to worry about me the hollow appeared behind him and slashed down his back!

"HADO! 31! SHAKKAHO!" I shouted as the kido was fired neutralizing the cero, Kisuke had taught me it a while ago when he first began teaching me kido. It was a similar to hanki sosai. Destroying an enemy's kido using a kido of equal but opposite force. Because Cero was so similar to Kido it worked the same way.

"Ookami-no-sono-awai Zai-no-ato-Hi-Tentei! Awai, heal Shinji!" I instructed, the wolf nodded. As I dodged another cero and shouted, "KURAI! EIGHTH RAZOR OF THE NIGHT!" I shouted summoning five more black razors to join the three I already summoned. They swarmed around the hollow trapping it as I directed the razors to shred the hollow to pieces. At which time Shinji was finishing off his hollow…

We stood there as we shared the same careful expression. I smiled as he grinned back. "C'mon, it's nearly twelve!" I exclaimed as he followed me and we opened the senkaimon, stepping through we got an unpleasant surprise, the doors opened and immediately…

"Where exactly where you two?" A stern voice asked I turned to see the general…crap. Wasn't expecting that. "You two missed a hollow attack. Your explanation?" The general took a harsh breath when the white haired Ukitake came around the corner with Yoruichi trailing not too far behind.

"What's going on sir?" Ukitake asked.

"Seems these two children have snuck off to the world of the living, without permission…" He said.

"What? No they didn't! They went there to kill a hoard of hollows. Don't worry, we sent them." Yoruichi said to my surprise. We just went along with it…as the General finally just agreed with it and left. I mean, in the state that Shinji and I were due to the actual hollow attack we went through, we really DID look like a bloody mess. Shinji's back was still bleeding through his Shihakusho and haori…

"Gee, that was a close one, thanks you guys…" I told them as they left me and Shinji alone… "I don't regret sneaking out…it was actually a lot of fun…thanks Shinji. I'm beginning to hate you just a little less…" I told him, "I had a great time with you tonight…thank you." I embraced him in a hug to which he grunted due to his back. As I kissed him gently on the lips…I shunpoed off back home…

Cheshire Grins and Crimson Wins


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Chapter two is here! Hope you guys all liked chapter one! Review please! Same time period, same characters. Stuff, stuff, yup, yup. Anyways this chapter's mainly me writing down random nonsense that my mind has magically come up with between the time I wrote chapter one and this)**

**Disclaimer: Still, I don't own Shinji, Bleach, or a laptop (I'm currently still saving my money)**

**Claimer: I own Kurenai and what little of my sanity remains.**

**Chapter two-**

**[Liking a person TOO much]**

"_**She needs her own space. She's playing mind games. Ends up at my place saying that she's changed."**_

**Jenny By: Click Five~**

**Kurenai Urahara's POV.**

It had been one week since then, and yes, I will admit it, the guys not half bad. I'm still not saying I'm in love though. He's amazing, funny, kind, charming, and- GHA! I've got my head in the clouds lately! I've been trying to focus but everytime I try to think about something else, his face pops up in my head, his yellow hair, his soft brown eyes, his CHESHIRE CAT GRIN! I'm hopeless…I can't stop thinking about him! I've been assigned a mission in the world of the living and I'm hoping that will take my mind of him…

"Oi, Captain!" Sai's voice shouted snapping me out of my daze.

"Uh? What is it?" I asked mumbling trying to remember where I was. Oh, right, office, paper work, stuff.

"You've been dazed out all day. We've got to finish this paper work before the mission." He told me handing me yet another stack. I stared around me and saw the piles of paper work around me. All around me where stacks of white papers, the stacks were never ending…they covered the floor and hid the walls!

"HOW DID I END UP WITH THIS MUCH PAPER WORK!" I shouted.

"Ya never do it." Shinji's voice popped up, I half wondered whether I imagined it, then I saw him. "The majority of the work ya hide under yer couch or make yer seated members do. Kurenai, you're lazy."

"I'd argue but I know I'd lose. So- Wait. What are you doin' here!" I shouted.

_**Not that you don't ENJOY him being here, we know you've been thinking about him ALL day.**_

_That's not entirely true! I've only been thinking about him some of the day! And it's not my fault!_

**Ah, hai, hai. You know why you can't stop thinking about him your in luuuuuuuuuuu-**

_YOU SAY LOVE AND I'LL DROP YOU IN HUECO MUNDO!_

"I'm here to help ya, what else?" He said.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I shouted as I tackled Shinji in a hug. "I'd say I love you but then Awai and Kurai would taunt me to no end. So, Shinji I'm extremely grateful!" I shouted hugging him. Thank Kami! I don't know what I'd do without some sort of help…I can't stay focused on paper work!

"Okay, you get started, I'm gonna go dump some of it on my brother and I'll be right back!" I said to them as Sai and Shinji grabbed me and held me back into the room.

"No, knowing you when you say you'll be 'right back' you mean after you drop the paper work on your brother you'll go for a sake break, stare and chase butterflies for twenty minutes, pick flowers for another twenty minutes and frolic around the Seireitei until late when you'll come back and find that we've done all the work." Sai said harshly…has he been stalking me? I glared at them…

_**HAHAHA! THAT'S SO TRUE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU DO!**_

_SHUT UP AWAI YOU'RE NOT HELPING!_

"I don't stare at butterflies! And I've only ever chased them for fifteen minutes!" I retorted as Shinji laughed at me. I pouted as Sai grabbed a load of paper work and went off to drop it with Kisuke…Shinji started on the paper work, while I started on some, gave up half way through the stack, and noticed there was a funny looking shape on the ceiling! I stood up on my desk and, completely aware that Shinji was staring at me, began drawing on the ceiling.

"WHAT are ya doing?" He asked.

"See that stain on the ceiling there?" I asked him. He shook his head. I grabbed his arm and sat him down in my seat. "See it now?" I asked, he shook his head, as I moved his head at an angle. "Now?"

"Yup." He said, "It kind of…it kind of looks like a face! It looks like a familiar face…who's?"

"EXACTLY! It looks EXACTLY like Kisuke's face! So I'm drawing a mustache on it!" I told him as I stood back on the desk and used my pen to start drawing a swirlly sort of mustache on his face. After Shinji suggested I draw some glasses too, so I did, then I added a goatee and Shinji said I should make his ears bigger, I did and then I drew a funny hat on his head. We were in hysterics as I continued drawing. That's when the door slammed open revealing Ukitake and Kaien

"Nani? …what are you two doing?" Ukitake asked.

"Drawing on the ceiling…" I said innocently…

"…doushite?" Kaien asked, I grabbed his wrist and kicked Shinji out of the chair as I sat him down and showed him the Kisuke-Faced-Stain on the ceiling. "OI! It looks just like Kisuke!" He exclaimed.

"EXACTLY! So I thought I'd draw on him a little…" I said grinning.

"OI! ADD teeth!" Kaien shouted as I drew a pair of buck teeth on it.

"Kurenai! Is that…permanent marker?" Ukitake asked me slowly. I stared at the marker…_che_…

"Please, PLEASE tell me it isn't…" Shinji said.

"May~be." I said softly.

"BAKA!" Kaien shouted hitting me on the head.

"HEY! What the General doesn't know wont kill em, eh?" Shinji suggested. That's how the Kisuke-Face-Stain-On-The-Ceiling Problem began…we argued for a little more when Ukitake suggested we just paint over it…I argued that it was such a interesting looking stain it would be a tragedy if it went away…we finally got Ukitake and Kaien to agree not to tell the General, that's when Sai came in and we had to hold him down and swear him to secrecy too…it was all a big problem. But it worked out in the end!

"Kurenai, are you SURE you don't have ADHD?" Kaien asked.

"What the hell is ADHD?" I shouted. "IS THAT AN INSULT! DAMMIT KAIEN!"

Kaien raised his arms defensively as he shouted, "OI! DON'T HURT ME!" I laughed at him.

"Heheheh, you're pathetic." I laughed, "Ah…RUN KAIEN! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" I shouted as I shunpoed after him, as I used a kido to trip him and tackled him to the ground! I held a knife above his head as he shrieked, "GET OFF ME KURENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" I laughed as I jumped on his back and grabbed a chunk of his wild hair, he screamed in pain. He jumped off and pressed himself to the wall. I approached him grinning sadistically. He whimpered. "K-Kurenai…S-S-S-Stay back…"

_**You two act just like brother and sister…**_

_Haven't I told you guys? I DO consider Kaien like a brother, I can't torture Kisuke as much because Kisuke's not as easy to torture, but KAIEN on the other hand I can torture all I want without mercy!_

**Sometimes I think you're crueler than I am…**

I finally just collapsed in a laughing fit. "Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE SO PATHETIC!"

"Listen Kurenai, all we came here for is the paper work." Jushiro said as I handed him three stacks.

"Here, you can take those, and this! Oh, and I don't feel like doing these. And this stack you can just have Kaien do." "HEY!" "SHUDDUP!" In the end I just gave Joshiro five stacks…he sighed.

"You never do your work Kurenai…" He muttered as the two left leaving me and Shinji alone once more. Shinji was working on the paper work with Sai, I was TRYING to work on the paper work but I had a bit of trouble as I turned the colors blue…then pink…then purple…then yellow…they kept switching colors…

"KURENAI-TAICHO!" Sai shouted as I laughed at his expression. "FOCUS!"

I groaned, "I'm TRYING I just…it's hard to focus…" I pouted as Shinji looked over and grinned.

"Aw…Kurenai-chan can't help the fact she has a small attention span…" Shinji said mockingly to which I hit him on the head. Then we began a yelling match, that's when Sai left the room to go do his work some where else, quite…because apparently the office wasn't quiet enough…and without Sai to keep us both focused…we ended up playing a ball game…using the paper as crunched up balls.

"Okay! Go long!" I shouted as I threw the ball of paper across the office, he chased after it and caught it.

"That's one more point for me Kurenai!" He taunted as I glared at him.

"Not for long!" I retorted as I threw another ball of crunched up paper. I was standing on my desk once again, but this time my foot slipped on another piece of damn paper work as I began falling, suddenly with a THUMP I realized I hadn't fallen to the ground, I'd fallen on Shinji! Our faces were an inch apart as I turned away and hid my blush. "Who said paperwork couldn't kill you?" I muttered as we laughed. I was still on top of Shinji and it was a rather embarrassing sight and when the door slammed open for the seventh-or-so time today revealing, of all people, Kisuke…all things went to hell.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I shouted immediately as Kisuke grinned. "WIPE THAT DAMN SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SHOVE THIS PAPER DOWN YOUR THROAT AND THE REST OF THE STACK UP YOUR ASS! KISUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!"

"If it's not what I THINK what is it?" He asked tauntingly.

"We got tired of paper work, crunched up some paper in balls and had a paper-snow-ball fight." I told him embarrassed at how immature this sounded, "I was standing on the desk and I tripped and fell on Shinji! THAT'S ALL!" I shouted as he nodded skeptically.

"Okay, now explain why there's drawing in permanent marker on the ceiling." He said, Shinji and I shared a glance, and burst out laughing. He stared at us waiting for an explanation…

"Well, there was this stain on the ceiling that looked like your face-" I began.

"So you drew on it?" Kisuke finished I nodded. He shook his head…that's when Hiyori entered…

"HAAAKEDAAAAAAAKE!" She shouted as she jumped on Shinji causing him to grunt in pain. I grinned, Hiyori had gotten back a day ago…and Shinji had been hiding with me to keep her from finding him. Everything was kind of nice right now, Hiyori was hitting Shinji as usual, Kisuke was annoying me as usual, Shinji was flirting with me, as usual…everything was fine right now. Right. "Kurenai-nee, I don't see how you ended up falling in love with some one as stupid as this tame!" She said.

"HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!" I shouted as Shinji grinned skeptically, an expression that further annoyed me. "SHINJI! DON'T TEST ME! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU! ALL I SAID WAS I'M HATING YOU A LITTLE LESS! AND I TAKE THAT BACK TOO!" I shouted, by now I could feel my face getting warmer, they were all grinning at me when Yoruichi entered, saw what was going on, and grinned just like the rest of them. At that point I shunpoed out of there, annoyed with them all…stupid people…

_I'm not in love with him. I'm not in love with him. I'm not in love with him. I'm not. I'm not! I'M NOT!_

_**You know, telling yourself that over and over doesn't make it true…**_

_SHUT UP! IT'S TRUE IT'S TRUE! I CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH HIM! I JUST CAN'T!_

**Why the hell not? You like him. He likes you. Why? Not?**

_I told you two! I DON'T LOVE HIM! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!_

I found myself laying in a field, I forgot where I had been going, now I was laying in the grass staring at the sky, I couldn't stop thinking about him, the way he made me feel, the way I cared for him…what did it all mean! How could it mean so much! How…why? I didn't get it! Hate was easy, I thought he annoyed me, but lately…everything's been changing…I'm just not sure what to feel…the rain came pouring down drenching me in the down fall…it was cold as it splattered against my face…

"Oi. Yer' going to catch a cold." Shinji's voice said as he draped his Haori over me…I looked up to see his grinning face, those soft and kind brown eyes…I hated to admit it…but…I really was falling for him. I realized this, got angry, jolted up and ended up smacking our two heads together…

"ITTTTTTTTTTTTAI!" We both hollered.

"I come out here to help ya, and all ya do is cause me more bodily harm…" He muttered.

I shrunk down, "Gomen…" I muttered clutching my legs closer to my chest, he laid the haori around me as he sat down next to me. The rain continued falling in buckets and I realized how cliché this was.

"C'mon, let's go back, you're gonna catch a cold." He muttered.

"No, I like the rain." I retorted stubbornly, he stood there then rolled his eyes, I soon found myself being lifted off the ground. "DAMMIT SHINJI LET ME GO!" I hollered struggling against his grasp. He just grinned as we got closer and closer to tenth division barracks. "DAMMIT! FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" I shouted as I leaned over and bit his earlobe.

"DAMMIT KURENAI!" He shouted, but didn't let go.

"LET ME DOWN!" I shouted, "YOU KNOW I COULD PRESS CHARGES FOR THIS!"

"Can't press charges for something ya know ya enjoy, love." He retorted grinning…it was that grin that made me blush no matter how hard I willed my body to not blush. I buried my head in the crook of his arm.

_**YOU SO LIKE HIM! **__URUSAI! _**You make it pretty obvious… **_U!RU!SAI!_

"Heh, we're here." He said as the door swung open, I took my head out of the crook of his arm and stared at the room as I rested my head on his shoulder…he was silent as he plopped down on the couch. It smelled like Shinji…and I will admit, I liked the smell, I'm not exactly sure how to describe it. It was the move lovely thing I'd ever smelt. It was a pleasant smell…and taking it in I rested my eyes, for just a bit…

**Shinji Hirako's POV.**

Imagine the most unpredictable person you know, then multiple it by a thousand, and you've got Kurenai, add a bit of reckless behavior, and violent tendencies…and that's Kurenai. But for me, she was so much more, she was the one who's always been there. The one I've always wanted to protect with my life. No matter what, that's what she was to me, the person who I could always rely on, the one I Wanted. The one I couldn't have…she was too damn stubborn. But lately, I'd been trying harder and harder to change that. Slowly, I would win her over, I knew I could…I had to…I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't…

She was breathing slowly and calmly against my chest, her expression was peaceful, it wasn't that defensive I've-Got-Something-To-Prove look that she often wore. This was the expression that was a small window into how she truly was. She said I knew everything about her, but it's not true, I've just picked things up along, in truth, she was a mystery to me…a mystery I was desperately trying to solve. As I stared at her now…I smiled down at her. She was so precious to me, yet she had no idea…

She nuzzled me and held me tighter as she curled into a ball holding onto my haori tightly…she was my everything now. Even then, I knew, I'd die to protect her…she was everything I'd ever wanted. She was beautiful strong, smart, (if not a bit stubborn) she wasn't perfect of course, she had her flaws, she could be extremely dense and took a small failure and maximized it in her heart. She cared deeply for her comrades, it was something I both respected and feared…because of the way the guilt killed her inside…

I planted a small kiss on her forehead and followed her lead into sleep…

**Kurenai Urahara's POV.**

I heard distant whispering, it wasn't loud, but I was a light sleeper. Small giggles, they sounded familiar…I took in a breath of air it smelled like…SHINJI? I jolted my eyes open and realized I was sleeping on Shinji, I looked to my right and saw my worst nightmare…Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Why…you two look quite cuddly? What was it you were saying earlier? _HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! _Heheh, so much for that." Kisuke said laughing his ass off. I grabbed the nearest thing a threw it at him, unfortunately for Kisuke, the nearest thing was a book…he flew into the wall with a bang, but he was still laughing…I stood up on Shinji as I jumped from the couch and glared at Kisuke…to which he DID shut up…

"You don't have to hide it Kurenai, we all know you're in love with Shinji." Yoruichi said.

_WHY DOES EVERY DAMN PERSON THINK I LIKE SHINJI! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MAKE THEM THINK THAT? IS EVERYONE SUDDENLY ON CRACK OR SOMETHING!_

_**It's pretty obvious! We've been telling you that this whole TIME Kurenai!**_

_You know Awai, you're REALLY not helping…_

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"Wh-What's goin' on?" Shinji asked drearily rubbing his head tiredly. Wow, he was a heavy sleeper…how did he manage to sleep through ALL of that? I sighed, Shinji was Shinji.

"Nothing." I muttered angrily, as I stormed over to Kisuke and Yoruichi and threw them out the office window…as they fell, all I could hear was them laughing…damn they annoyed me. Why were they even here? Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Those two were impossible!

"Okay then…" He said, I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"This has been one of the longest days of my life…" I muttered.

"Oh…that's right…" He muttered to himself, "You're going off on that mission tomorrow…"

"Yup…" I said, looking at him, he looked almost…sad? No, that wasn't the right word, maybe angry? I'm not sure, kind of like he was thinking about something…like…

_**Worried.**_Kurai and Awai said at the same time. No, he couldn't be.

_No, why would he be worried? That's just stupid…I'm ME._

_**No offense or anything Kurenai, but you're not the most cautious person…or smart…or careful…or-**_

_THANKS! Geez, you're just full of compliments today._

**As much as I hate to say it, she's right…you're not. You're about as cautious as a three year old with a sword… **Kurai said.

_Wow, wow, THANKS. You two are SO friggen supportive._

"You can't be…worried?" I asked Shinji.

"Why not? You're not the most cautious person…" He muttered the last part.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT AWAI SAID? Do you really think I'm-" I began.

"No, you just don't think when you rush into battle sometimes…" He said.

"So…you're calling me…reckless?" I asked. As all three of them simultaneously said yes. "Well! You all say it like it's a bad thing! You know, caution isn't always good! Using caution gives me time to think and when I think I end up getting distracted. SO technically, being reckless is a good thing!" They all sighed…

**Kurenai, you're sense of logic barely qualifies as logic at this point.**

"That's not going to stop me from being worried…" He said. I frowned…why was he worried?

"Why are you worried? So what, I'm reckless, I've lived past my twenties." I said, another sigh.

"Ya really are dense…" He murmured. "Kurenai, I worry about you because I-" No, NO! HE WAS GOING TO SAY IT! NO!

"NO!" I shouted, "People who worry are the ones who end up getting hurt in battle! You got hurt last time because you were worried! Don't be! Not about me. If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be! Worrying doesn't get you anywhere! Don't worry about me…I always survive in the end…" I said forcing a smile…he was silent as he stared at me with those brown eyes…

*sigh* "You're impossible!" He said in a long drawn out breath.

_**SEE! You're too stubborn! You don't want to believe that he really does-**_

_Please Awai, just don't! I don't want to hear it now!_

"I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky I could be hurtful I could be purple, I could be anything you like. Gotta be green, gotta be mean, gotta be everything more, why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? Why don't you walk out the door?" Shinji started singing, I arched an eyebrow (BTW: Grace Kelly By: Mika) Shinji was defiantly the type I expected to breakout in random song, but this was still unexpected…I stared at him for a few more minutes before I burst out laughing…he was still singing.

"Shinji, I'll admit it, you're not bad at singing." I said.

"Why thank ya." He said grinning… "I've always known I had calling."

"Yeah, a calling to shut up." I said as he frowned, pouting. "Aw, c'mon you know I was just kidding!"

"Maybe, but I won't forgive ya until ya kiss me." He said stubbornly turning his head the other way.

"C'MON! THAT'S DIRTY!" I shouted, he faced the other direction. "C'mon! You can't pout forever!" I sighed. "Shinji you're so immature! I'M NOT GOING TO KISS YOU TO GET YOU TO FORGIVE ME! CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL AND ACCEPT A SIMPLY APOLOGY?" I shouted…he shook his head. I glared at his back. "Two can play at that game!" I said, as I turned the other way…things were silent for about seven or so minutes until I groaned. "C'moooooooooooooooon Shinji! HONTO! (really!) Can't you please just accept my apology? Gomenasai! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" I whined.

"Iya…" He retorted.

"NO! STOP BEING A PUSSY!" I shouted.

"Not until I get my kiss." He said in a voice I could tell he was grinning…

_**AW! C'mon! It can't be half bad! You've kiss him before!**_

**You know you want to!**

_YOU TWO SHUT UP!_

"FINE! A peck! That's IT!" I shouted as he turned around grinning, I bit my lip, leaned over and kissed him, and damn did he kiss back. His lips moved to part as he moved his tongue skillfully against my lips as I parted he slipped his tongue in weaving it around, playing with my tongue as his soft lips followed my own. SHIT! I pulled back and shunpoed away…

_Sugoi…NO! I'm such a baka! THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!_

_**You wanted it too, don't act like it didn't happen! You both care for eachother, he's just not in denial!**_

_I AM NOT IN DENIAL! I DON'T Like him like that! I don't I don't! I can't!_

**Why not? What the hell's stopping you?**

I had no answer to that question…I didn't have the answers to half my questions at this point. What now? Where do I go now? That was DEFINANTLY more than a kiss! Shit! Why did I let that happen? Why did I enjoy it? I can't avoid him forever, so what do I do now? Dammit…I hated myself…

**Shinji Hirako's POV.**

As she shunpoed off I sat there, what did I do now? What had I done? Dammit…Hiyori's right I'm a teme! Why did I do that? Now Kurenai was probably all pissed at me…she'd probably ignore me. I could see in her eyes that she loved me…I knew it, yet as she recoiled there was confusion. Why did I do that? I couldn't stop asking myself that single question. She wasn't ready for that! I was so in love with her…

TOO in love with her…dammit…I hate myself!

I didn't see her for the rest of the day, the next day she had already left leaving me to figure out what to do. I couldn't think! She was ALWAYS there somewhere in my mind. She never left me alone, and I loved her, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Dear Kami I hoped she was okay. If she died I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I knew she was strong, but…it didn't stop me from worrying about her…

"Hirako-taicho." my lieutenant, Aizen's voice said.

"Nani?"

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" He said, I shrugged. I didn't want to reveal anything to this guy, he was mysterious, I didn't trust him at all. He was always up to something… "She'll be fine, she's a captain after all." He said. Yeah right, she was a captain! *sigh* that meant nothing when it came to her. She cared about her subordinates, and I'm not saying that's a bad thing, it just makes her reckless.

It was one of the many things I loved about her, her loyalty and the fact she'd do anything to protect the one's she cared for. But it also made me more and more worried about her.

I got no sleep that night, not a wink.

The next day I woke up and found Kisuke knocking frantically on my door.

"Nani?" I muttered still semi-conscious.

"It's Kurenai!" he shouted, that woke me up immediately. "Her squad encountered a group of Vasto Lordes! WE'VE GOT TO GO!" He shouted, I threw on my uniform, grabbed Sakanade and ran to the senkaimon…

Please be okay Kurenai!

**(A/N: Okay, ending on that anti-climactic yet, strangely dramatic note I'd like to tell you guys a little story. I know most authors have SOME sort of writing place or tool or something that makes them write better or focus. So I'd just like to tell you guys a little about MY writing experiences…)**

**This is basically how it goes…here's a story…but before you start, here's some background info on my mom (something you should know about my mom is it's never "oh, hi!" or "Hi! I'm home" or "Hey! Tonight's dinner is_" or "I got you something today" or "I have good news" it's never any of those simple things instead, it's "oh, hi! Did you do the dishes?" or "Hi! I'm home, could you vacuum?" or "Hey! Tonight's dinner is _ can you go out and take the trash out?" or "I got you something today! Now once you clean your room, sweep the floor, and finish your other chores you can have it" or "I have good news! But first go take the puppy on a walk!" Does that sound familiar to any of you?) ANYWAYS! On with my mini-story**

"**Hey mom!" I shouted from out computer room, I had heard the door open and immediately knew it was her, home from work.**

"**What are you doing? Are you too busy to come help me with groceries?" She called, so, inevitably, I went out, carried nearly all of the PCC branded bags of organic groceries in and went back to the kitchen (my mom's a complete health-nut, that's probably why I'm such a junkie [junk food eater, not drugs])**

"**So, what are you doing?" She asked me. Listen, I love my mom but she's one of those mom's who's just ALWAYS all up in your business. (if you're looking for me, my time is spent: 40% eating food, 10% in my room, 30% with my friends, 20% writing)**

"**Getting ready to write." I told her simply.**

"'**Getting Ready?' You have to 'get ready' to write?" She asked.**

"**Yes, I have a process." I told her slightly offended, maybe I'm just weird, but yes, I did have a process. It's a sort of ritual to motivate my brain to get off it's lazy ass and help me out.**

**My ritual consists of a few easy steps…**

**1.) Get a Dr. Pepper & Sprite out of the refrigerator**

**2.) Pop some popcorn, or eat a pizza, or get a bag of pretzels**

**2 ½.) Open another bag of candy from my stash**

**(You may be thinking: Geez, what a fatty. And yes, I will admit it, I've been fighting obesity on the inside for my whole life, but on the outside, I'm athletically built and have pretty damn nice abs)**

**3.) Get a pillow (because our computer seat is harder than my cousin's failed attempt at making fruit cake, I'm talking .5% fruit 80% rock and 1.5% everything else. My cousin is NOT gifted in the culinary arts I don't understand how someone with an IQ of over 200 can't bake a fruit cake)**

**4.) Get a warm blanket, preferably a snuggy (as stupid as those things are, they're amazingly soft and warm) I need the warmth due to the fact my mom HAD to put the computer in the coldest room of the house.**

**5.) Get writing**

**So, five easy steps, yes, it's my ritual, it may take awhile, but it's how I write. So, I've shared this with you because I'm wondering, whether I'm just weird or does EVERY writer have some sort of ritual or thing they do? **

Cheshire Grins and Crimson Wins


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: OKAY! I'm REALLY sorry I haven't posted in a long time but a Review from Zaria and her sister Xena REALLY made me motivated. I began speed-writing, something I haven't done in awhile. I hadn't really been motivated lately and hadn't had many ideas, but thanks to them I've found the motivation to CARRY ON! So THANK YOU TO YOU BOTH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Thanks to all of you others to reviewed to and thanks to QBleach1 for the great advice, I thank you for not flaming me but providing me with helpful input instead. I'll try my hardest to work on it!**

**Last time it was sort of just drama and fluff, the last chapter ended with Kurenai in the world of the living and Shinji getting a notice that she's encountered a group of Vasto Lordes. They're, Kisuke, Shinji, and Kaien, are now rushing to find her. This chapter is going to begin with Kurenai's mission, before the encounter the Vasto Lordes. The beginning of her mission basically.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own half the things I want to, such as Shinji or Bleach, or a pet snake.**

**Claimer: KURENAI IS MINE! ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter three-**

**[The Misfortunate Mission]**

"_**I'm cold and white I'm holding on**_

_**I'm trying to breathe for you**_

_**I'm singing loud you could be all I need"**_

**Saving me from me By: Amber Pacific**

**(I was conflicted about this song, it sort of fits but not really…if you have a better suggestion please tell me!)**

**Kurenai Urahara's POV.**

It was early the next morning, the sun wasn't even up, but I didn't want ANY chance of encountering Shinji so I changed the mission time to leave sooner. I had settled with avoiding him, I just couldn't deal with it right now. Sure, I couldn't stop thinking about him, but the thought of facing him made me feel like my head was going to explode into microscopic pieces. I sighed as I got dressed. I didn't want to see Shinji, but waking up this early was still a pain in the ass…

Oh, and you might be wondering why Kurai and Awai haven't been interrupting me lately, it's because I put muzzles on them both. All I hear now is a series of growling and whining. I know what they'd say if I took the muzzles off and I really don't want to hear they're damned opinions on my love life. And seeing as they ALWAYS have opinions on my love life, it's better if I just take away their ability to talk.

_**That wasn't very nice of you.**_ As expected though, they easily broke out of them. They were after all, wolves, not idiots.

Yeah, so much for the muzzles. There was NO shutting those two up. I sighed again as I walked outside, down the empty streets of the Seireitei. It was still extremely early so no one would be up quite yet. You'd think the silence was peaceful, but to be honest, it wasn't pleasant, it was rather lonely. Normally by this time Shinji would be following me making some sort of smart ass comment on how- NO! I've got to stop thinking about him! Why CAN'T I stop thinking about him?

Of course, Awai and Kurai's answer was the same: Because I 'loved' him. Through out the whole day they repeatedly reminded me of him…

"Excuse me, Urahara-Taicho." Sai's voice came from behind, we were camping out on the top of a building in the world of the living.

"Oi, stop calling me that! You make me feel old," I muttered. The we'd received information that a high scale hollow attack was going to occur in the area soon and our job was to destroy them. That's simple. Many hollows had been appearing but none of them were in the large cluster we were prepared for. We had come expecting a large full scale attack, but it was just average hollows.

That was during the day though…it quickly changed.

"I'll take the first shift, Sai, take the second. Each squad will take a turn, Watashi and Tsumoto from squad two, Matsumoto and Fujioka from squad three." I instructed, I had a feeling I'd be up most of the night anyways. Often thoughts kept me awake at night, they'd run around my head like screaming toddlers, keeping me from rest. Today the screaming toddlers in my head took the shape of Shinji though…and I KNEW with HIM running around in my head I was likely to get no sleep at all.

"Captain, it's my watch, you can go to sleep." Matsumoto's voice came from behind. I turned around and her figure approached from the shadows. She still looked very young, but I remember choosing her for my division for a reason. I nodded and left the position, thanking her.

I don't know how. Somehow though, I was able to shut my eyes and wander off to sleep, I later regretted that though. I awoke to a scream, an ear shattering, scream. I jolted my eyes open and heard the ring of steel. I jerked up, grabbing Awai and Kurai…I scanned the area. The squads were all awakening, some slower than others. I looked around to hear where the scream came from…

Sai. A white blade pierced through his torso, the figure who had done this stood with the blade still in him. The blade was connected to it's arm, it was inhuman, yet was small enough to be a human. A cold fear clutched my heart, it was a Vasto Lorde. Three of them. They massacred half the squads in minimal time.

In my heart, I wanted to grieve and cry, because this had been my fault, but I knew I hadn't time. This was my duty was a captain, not to grieve for the dead but to protect the living. I snapped into action, there wasn't time to call formations or any of that nonsense. I found the bladed-armed one who had killed Sai and practically flew at It. It was inhumanly fast, it jumped to the side, it was a move almost similar to flash-step.

The soul society didn't have much information on the abilities of the Vasto Lordes so I had to remember to be prepared for anything. It held out it's hand, a red ball of light began gathering, a cero, it was released towards me and I held out my own hand I created a kido and jumped away before the blast of the two collided. I remembered the technique from the many training sessions with Kisuke-nii. Though, I never thought I'd actually need it…I had to remember to thank him.

"MATSUMOTO CONTACT THE SOUL SOCIETY!" I screamed at her…

"Ookami-no-sono-kurai Higyou-no-ato-Tsuki-zetsumei!" I shouted holding out Kurai in the offensive position. The black reishi took a physical form as I compelled them to move in on the Vasto Lorde, moving in slicing formation the blades of reishi weren't fast enough to keep up with the Vasto Lorde, it continued to move at inhuman rate. I focused harder on the Vasto Lorde slicing its arms to pieces as it let out a howl of pain, but as quickly as they had been sliced, they regenerated and it came at me in a fury.

"TAICHO!" I heard a call, I jerked around just in time to see another Lorde approach. I swiftly moved my hand slicing through it's torso, as it burst into dust. That didn't give me enough time to turn around and block the other as it's blade-arms pierced through my upper right arm. I held in the shriek as I glared and held out both Kurai and Awai, "Koujou Tai Fusegu Ken Naguriau Kurai Ken Awai Kai!" I shouted as the swords turned into wolves and my own structure began jerking about, the bones rearranged themselves and the previously received injury began healing.

_Awai, take care of the injured. Kurai protect the squads from the other hollows. I'll take care of the Vasto Lordes. _Kurai, surrounded in the black fire used it against the hollows as he let out howl like no other, the flames engulfed the majority of hollows. I jerked around towards the Vasto Lordes, the two that were left. The bladed one came at me, two ceros began forming on the tips of it's blade-arms. The other formed a cero in it's mouth, I could see what was going to happen, they'd collide at once and destroy me into oblivion. I leaped up let out a growl as the three black reishi razors zipped around. They were quick enough to evade, but the ceros went off in different directions. They were headed for the squads…

"SHIT!" I shouted as I raced towards them, if the squads were destroyed because of my carelessness, I would never forgive myself. I knew I wouldn't make it on time though, I was so focused on helping them I didn't see what was racing towards me from behind. The bladed one came from behind and pierced my torso I didn't hold back the shriek this time as I jerked back into my human form and screamed…

"!" I didn't recognized the sound that came out of my mouth, it was loud, and horrid…I flashed between my human and wolf form as I fell hurtling towards the ground like a rocket down to earth. I couldn't leave this place yet, I still had people to protect. I tried my hardest to keep awake, to keep alive…

_**KURENAI!**_ They both screamed in my head.

"KURENAI!" Another voice shouted I flashed in and out of consciousness, I saw flashes of light, Kisuke…and Shinji…Ukitake…they were all there. Either that or I was dreaming…and I was dead. Do dead people dream? What happens now? I've died once and now I'm dying again? What happens when you die again? Do you got to the Afterlife or back to the world of the living? What…now?

Darkness swelled my vision and I retreated to my mind…

**Soul Society**

**Fourth Division Hospital-**

My eyelids felt like led as I tried to open them, I forced them to flutter open and was immediately greeted by a blinding sort of white light…the light was familiar, only Fourth Division could find lights this blinding. I knew it. I saw Shinji's relieved face and Kisuke's dopy grin and Ukitake's concerned face while Kaien was grinning like an idiot. I smiled a bit.

"Hey, didn't know I was so popular." I said groggily as I wiped some crust from my eyes.

"We're just glad you okay…" Kisuke said, "We lost a lot of people though…"

"I'm glad your alive, who else would I torment?" Kaien joked. I was alive…but…that didn't make me feel any better. I risked everyone's lives, my division, my lieutenant. MY LIEUTENANT! SAI! He-He was…dead. All the reality smacked me like a freight train…

"S-Sai…" I muttered. All their looks went solemn.

"He's dead…" Kisuke said, "Would you guys mind leaving?" They all made their way out, Shinji casting me one last regretful glance. As Kisuke looked around and found a chair he sat and looked at me. "So what now? Are you going to sit there and regret surviving?"

I wasn't going to regret surviving, after all, if I was dead I wouldn't be able to protect more people. But I regretted my lapse, my stupidity, everything I did that got us in that mess… I knew I couldn't spend forever regretting my decisions either. What I could do, was get stronger. So that's what I'd do, I'd get stronger, so that my subordinates wouldn't have to suffer for my mistakes.

"No, I won't regret surviving, or my decisions, I'll focus on getting stronger instead…I'll miss them and I know that…but it's my duty as a Captain to continue on and get stronger so I can protect those beneath me."

"Good," Kisuke said patting my head, "Don't linger on the past. Oh, but you might want to thank Hirako-taicho. He's the one who rescued you." I wasn't surprised at this, I wasn't surprised Shinji would go that far. I sighed thinking of the blonde haired captain…

"Oh, and training sessions are moved to tomorrow instead, I have a date tonight." He said.

"Who in their right mind would want to date YOU?" I shouted surprised, "WAIT! Yoruichi isn't it! It's taken you long enough!" I shouted.

"What? NO!" He shouted at me, "Some cutie from fifth division." I rolled my eyes and hit him.

"Go away now and let me get some sleep…" I said, "I'm going to need it…although I'll probably have nightmares from what you've just told me. I can't believe you even got a date…"

"Tsk, tsk, it's unbecoming to be mean to your brother!" He called as he left.

I had almost fallen asleep when Shinji opened the door.

"Seriously?" I asked, "I was almost asleep!"

"Oh calm down love." He said grinning as he flopped down next to me. "I'm glad your alive…" He said, now that I saw him closer up, I realized he didn't look too good himself. He was a bit bashed up, and had dark sleep-deprived-rings under his eyes. I frowned at that.

"You always lecture me on taking better care of myself, but judging on how you look, you should take your own advice." I replied as he just kept that Cheshire cat grin on his face. That's when I remembered what Kisuke had told me, I looked down to avoid his eyes, "Thanks Shinji…" I mumbled.

"What?" He asked moving in closer.

"I SAID THANKS!" I shouted as he recoiled, then gave me a puzzled look.

"For what?" He asked me curiously.

"Saving me…" I mumbled again. This time he heard me and grinned.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, "Where would I be without you?" I bit my lip and tried not to blush. It wasn't the words that bothered me, it was the way he said it. He said it with such sincerity it made me feel awkward… I hated how Shinji made everything awkward lately. I remember when we were younger, it was just easier that way. I hated him for being annoying, but he subconsciously became my best friend, it was never as awkward as now though.

"Probably dying in some ditch." I replied smirking.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Love." He said as he laid down next to me.

"Go away Shinji," I said, still upset at how he was making things awkward. He snaked his arms around me and I recoiled at the touch. "Dammit! Shinji!" I snapped as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"You don't _really_ want me to go away though." He said, I couldn't see his grin but I knew it was there.

"Yes I do." I mumbled lying to him and myself.

"No you don't…" He replied, on the verge of laughing.

"You know I hate being your source of amusement…" I said, trying to wriggle out. "Why are you doing this? I asked him." I knew I wouldn't like the answer…

"Because this way I'll know you're safe and not getting killed by any Vasto Lorde or trying to attempted suicide by training." He said, I was shocked.

"How did you know I was going to sneak out and train?" I shouted at him.

"Easy, I know you," He responded, relaxing and enjoying himself far too much. I thought about his words though, I did feel safe. It was weird…but I felt safer…in his arms. In his arms I was able to let go of that sorrow, he made me feel…like everything was going to be alright even when things really WEREN'T.

"Go to sleep…" He commanded, I obeyed.

**(A/N: Sorry, but I'm really busy in summer camps this year, so I probably won't be able to publish for awhile! Sorry, but I'll try my hardest to get the time! I enjoy writing a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!)**

Cheshire Grins and Crimson Wins


End file.
